Return to the Diner
by Roniturtle
Summary: My sequel to At The Diner. Slight T-cest. Enjoy. RaphxLeo. Nope, still don't own them. Just love them.


Return to the Diner.

The bell above the diner's door rang loudly signaling a patron walking into the Hamato Diner. Raphael stepped in from the streets of New York and looked around. At seven in the evening, the diner was busy for a Sunday, but even with all the customers, his eyes were easily able to spot the one person, or turtle, he was hoping to see. His eyes lit up when they landed on a young turtle of average height dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with black slacks. He smiled as he rung up another customer, thanked them for their service and advising them to please come again.

But as Raphael stepped toward the host stand, the smile of the turtle in blue widen and Raph was sure he saw his cheeks blush. "Hi Raph." Leo greeted him. "Your usual stool?" Raph had been coming everyday for the past month and now had a designated place to sit at the counter.

"Sure." Raph replied. "I'll have a beer but I'm not here to eat." He told him.

Leo blinked at him curiously. "Oh? Is there something else I can get you?" He placed a menu in front of Raph and looked at him shyly.

"No." Raph said as he pushed the menu aside, completely oblivious to Leo's remark. He looked up at him with a bright smile that made Leo's heart soar. "I have good news." Raph told him excitedly. "I got the job working for Chevrolet as their head mechanic!"

"Oh Raph that's wonderful!" Leo exclaimed. "Your beer is on me."

"Thanks Leo but...I was hoping you'd do something else for me." Raph asked him rather hesitantly.

"Yes Raph?" Leo asked, his eyes shining.

"Well, my adoptive family, the Jones, are taking me to celebrate later this evening at Murakami's restaurant and I was hoping you'd might like to come along?" He looked up at him hopefully.

Leo's smile quickly fell as he looked around his father's diner. They were so busy he couldn't see any possible way he'd be able to leave before the diner closed at nine. To top it off, Donnie was not able to help today and April could not stay later due to finals at school she had to study for.

"Gee Raph." Leo said apologetically. "I would love to but I...I don't think I'll be able to leave work before ten." He told him. "Maybe we can get together some other time and...do our own little celebrating?" Leo asked as Raph's face took on a look of disappointment.

"Sure Leo." Raph said. He looked over at the host stand and nodded. "Looks like you got a customer to take care of." He told him.

Leo started to walk away. "Um..." Leo looked back at Raph. "What time is the celebration?"

"Eight o'clock."

Leo smiled at Raph and went over to his host stand to cash the customer out. He then began to walk from table to table and clean up, greet customers as well as cash them out and assist in helping with bringing food to the tables. Eventually, Raph finished his beer and went over to the stand to pay the bill.

"The beer is still on me Raph." Leo told him. "It's my way of saying congrats on the new job."

Raph smiled. "So let me know when you may have some time available and we'll see if we can't get together." He told him.

Leo smiled as Raph turned to go. "I'd like that." Raph nodded and left to go and meet his family at Murakami's Japanese restaurant.

The rest of the evening went by fast for Leo and before too long he had closed the diner, bid April and his brother Mikey goodnight and went to cash out. As he placed the day's receipts in the safe, he looked up at the clock and noticed it was only nine thirty. After making sure the diner was locked up, he went out the back and looked around the alleyway.

"Hummm." He thought to himself. "It's not too late, maybe I can still meet up with them."

Leo walked the short distance to Murakami's restaurant. Upon walking in, the bell above the door sounded alerting the blind Japanese restaurant owner. "Hello Mr. Murakami." Leo greeted.

"Hello Leonardo-san." Murakami smiled in his direction, he was currently cleaning his counters. "How are you and how is your honorable father and your brothers doing?"

"They're fine." He responded.

"Are you interested in something to eat." He asked with a light chuckle.

Leo laughed back. "No thank you. I was wondering if the Jones family were still here?" He asked. "They were suppose to be here celebrating."

"Ah yes." Murakami said. "They were here and now...they are not."

"Oh." Leo looked down disappointed. "Thank you Mr. Murakami."

"You are most welcome Leonardo-san. Come back soon and bring your family."

"Thank you Sir. I will."

Leo left the noodle place dejected and headed toward home which led past his diner. As he past by, he noticed a shady figure looking through the windows and going around back toward the alleyway.

Thinking it was someone trying to break in, he quietly went over toward the diner and peeked around. He saw the figure lurking about the back door, the person's movements seemed awkward for some reason and Leo thought they may be drunk or high off drugs.

"Probably wants money." Leo told himself as he crept toward the figure quietly. As he made his way, he looked down at his feet and noticed a small board to the side of where he was. He quietly picked it up and continued making his way. He held the board up and was just about to bring it down on the head of the intruder when the person turned around and yelled.

"WHOA STOP!"

Leo blinked in surprise. "Raph?!" He quickly put the board down and stared at his customer in puzzlement. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "I could've really hurt you."

"Yeah no kidding." Raph retorted slowly standing up and putting his arms down. "I came over to see if you were still working and if you were, I was thinking maybe we could have a late night celebration."

It was then Leo noticed Raph carried a bottle of Champagne and a plastic container.

"I was just about to knock." Raph explained. "And I have cake." Raph held up the container. "My bro Casey brought some cake for the party."

Leo nodded and took out the key to the back door. "Sure, I would love to celebrate." He said opening the door.

"Great, but I'll try not to keep you too late, now that we both have jobs in the morning."

Leo led them in and Raph placed the items on his desk. Leo pulled out two cups and Raph poured the sparkling drink. They raised their glasses. "What should we drink to?" He asked.

"How bout..." Leo suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Raph's. "To us?" He said as he pulled slightly back.

Raph smiled and they leaned forward into another kiss. They moaned and churred into each other's mouths and let their tongues dance and play for dominance.

After several seconds, they pulled back and Leo gave Raph a sly smile. "Um...if we are here too late." He told him looking down. "I do have a futon in my office."

Raph looked at Leo as the turtle in blue blushed a deep red. They placed their drinks down on Leo's desk and Raph grinned widely as Leo took his hand and led him through a door marked private.

~End~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll let your imaginations take it from there. Hope you enjoyed the story. Peace.


End file.
